Hell Breaks Loose
by Vinsecula
Summary: The story of Reverend Virgil Elysium Morningstar, a keyblade master in a world simply known as "Dis":: Prologue is up, merely introducing who Virgil is, what he does, and what sort of place Dis is. EDIT: Chapter I is also up.
1. Prologue: The Sinner

**Prologue: The Sinner**

Thousands of worlds exist. This is not a wild guess, but fact. The only reason worlds remain hidden from each other is that they've never been connected. Every now and again, barriers separating the worlds collapse, and the worlds become conjoined. This happens to a select few worlds- not all worlds are connected at any one time.

Some worlds are guarded by barriers so strong, they've never been connected. And for good reason, for some worlds are so horrific, if they were ever connected to the others, all Hell would break loose...

A man walks down a cobblestone street- it is raining. Icy, sterile drops of water fall upon the city, a city that stretches for miles in every direction. The man lives in this city. He passes a homeless man on a street corner, and drops a silver coin into the tin cup the homeless man holds.

With a metallic _–clunk!-_ the man smiles down. "God be with ye, child," he says. The homeless man flashes his generous benefactor a toothless grin, and he goes to spend the coin on a knife that he will kill a prostitute with this night.

And the charitable man walks in the rain. His name is Reverend Virgil Elysium Morningstar, a descendant of an angel. He is a priest in one of many cathedrals that haunt this city. He is a priest, one destined to wield a Keyblade. He is a priest, but above all, he is a sinner.


	2. Chapter I: Fire From Heaven

**Chapter I: Fire From Heaven**

The city was called Dis. Nobody knew who named is such, but the name has remained for centuries. As mentioned earlier, it was an immense city. Cathedral spires, and bell towers, and pillars, columns, stained glass windows... You couldn't walk in the city for three minutes and not see one of these.

Every day, rather than an azure sky that one may expect, the sun was large, and red- it was a dying sun. The sky was crimson in color, matching the sun's own hue, and it was only at night when the sky shifted to an indigo color, whilst a brilliant blue moon vomited its reflected light down upon the city. Lovely blue light...

'Twas under this light where Reverend Virgil Elysium Morningstar, direct descendant of an angel, walked, as he did every night. Mass had just ended, and Virgil was exhausted.

Don't get me wrong- the Virgil loved being a Man of God, but there are only so many crucifixions to perform, sermons to give, and souls to condemn before it all got kind of stale. Lately, Virgil had been wanting more.

Something... else. He'd been wondering about other worlds, lately. Cities beyond Dis. Virgil had never left this city- in fact, he couldn't recall a time when _anyone_ had left the city. It was almost as if nobody _could_ leave.

Virgil turned into an alleyway, a shortcut to his manor. It was there, where he came across a creature. It was small, jet black, and humanoid. It had no nose, no mouth, but glowing yellow eyes, and wriggling antennae.

_Heartless..._

A whisper in his mind. Virgil reached into his robes....

I honestly cannot describe Heaven. People have tried, some made it sound lovely, others boring, and all the rest truly made it sound like paradise. Because that's what it is. But I cannot summon up the words to describe paradise. I've never been there. But I think one word sums it up nicely: Eden.

It was there, where an angel was being tried.

"Morningstar, you come before the court for disobeying our Lord, interfering with human affairs, lying with multiple human females, and planning a revolution against the Father and Son. How do you plead?" It was the archangel, Gabriel, trying him. Morningstar snickered.

"Guilty as charged, Gabe," Morningstar said smugly. "Guilty as charged."

"I see. This is your confession?" Gabriel asked sternly, his beautiful face looking as if it were carved from marble.

"It is," Morningstar replied firmly. Ebony curls flowed from his scalp, falling onto his bare back. His eyes- well... I'm not sure _what_ colour his eyes were. I don't think we have a name for it...

"Fine," Gabriel snarled coldly. "In the name of the Father, and Christ, his Son, I hereby damn you and your co-conspirators from Heaven, never to return. You will be stripped of your wings during your descent. And from hereon, you will bear the name Satan, as you are now our adversary. I'm... sorry... Morningstar..." It's true- Gabriel and Morningstar were brothers. It's natural that he'd feel pity.

"May I say one thing?" Morningstar asked.

"Yes," said Gabriel somewhat kindly, "You may."

"If we do not warn the humans of their dark hearts, than the Earth will face the repercussions. The Heartless are coming..." Morningstar whispered. "We need to find one worthy of the Keyblade that they might save themselves!"

"We are to not interfere with the lives of humans, Morningstar," Gabriel stated, exasperated. "It is their own fault they take things to the extreme. It is time for their Apocalypse."

"But... They don't even know of what's to come! Couldn't I simply _warn_ them?" Morningstar pleaded.

"Leave, Morningstar," Gabriel answered savagely. "Leave now, and never return."

"Fine, Gabriel. But I will tell you now: it _will_ be better down there, than here. It is better to rule in Hell, than to serve-"

"Silence," Gabriel growled. "Now leave." Morningstar shrugged his bare shoulders.

"And so I fall," he mumbled to himself. Those were his last words he ever spoke in Heaven. In Eden.

At that moment, the angels were cast out: Morningstar, Lillith, Simon, Alexander the Seraph, Uriel, Portia, Blaine, Olivia, Violetta, Vivian... All of them, thrown downward by the Hand of God....

Virgil reached into his robes... and produced a silver crucifix.

"Leave this place, demon," Virgil spat. "I order you to Hell!"

The creature blinked the yellow orbs it had for eyes. It walked towards Virgil, it's pointed feet making no noise, and- _BOOOOM!!!!_

A loud explosion sounded from the indigo sky, and Virgil cast his eyes towards the Heavens. Hundreds of blue streaks falling from the sky, some of them a fiery red.

Was this Armageddon? Had Judgment Day come? Thoughts of that nature crossed Virgil's mind, and the creature went momentarily forgotten. Virgil watched in horror as the Fire From Heaven struck several cathedrals, and other structures, shattering them all, bringing some of Dis' grandest cathedrals down.

Petrified with fear, Virgil watched as streak of blazing red fire came tundering down towards him, a tail of smoke and charred feathers in its wake....


End file.
